Sandy Wall
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Its Gaara's day off, finally an day to relax. Or is it? He is now all alone, no one around. But one person comes to tell him something very important. GaaraXChihiro Please Review! 2nd Tragedy story


* * *

Ok this is like my 3rd one shot and 2nd tragedy story, so don't get too mad at me if it's not good. I tried to make the story the best I can, I tried to make it longer than my last one also. This story I wrote for Gaara's birthday, which is today. Happy Birthday Gaara!!! lol, I'm a major Gaara fan. Anyway, **Review**!

P-O-T-S

* * *

Sandy Wall

The day was very cold, so most people stayed inside. Gaara sat on his bed alone. Temari was married off to Shikamaru, and already had 2 kids and was pregnant with another. Kankuro was also recently married, to a family friend. He had one kid, from a pervious marriage. He divorced his pervious wife, and took custody of the kid. He got remarried and was happy. They didn't visit Gaara often; because they were too wrapped up in there own lives.

Gaara was 19, and was still Kazekage. He worked allot, and hardly had time to do anything, but today he had off. He laid on his, looking at the ceiling. He was trying think of possible things he could do. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"_It's my day off; I'm not answering the door."_ Gaara allowed the person at the door to continue to knock. After about twenty knocks, Gaara decided to answer the door. When he opened the door, he saw the girl he loved so much. Chihiro Acheina. She had an AnBu outfit on with her mask in her hand and a katana on her back. He allowed Chihiro to enter his home.

"It's nice to see you again." Gaara said rather calm.

"Same to you Gaara." Chihiro said. Chihiro tried to make eye contact with Gaara, but he denied her request.

"What is your business here? Gaara asked her. Chihiro looked at him like what the hell.

"I haven't seen you for, what 3 months and this is the first thing you say to me? Wow Gaara how rude are you?" Gaara opened the front door and pointed out.

"Leave!" Gaara ordered in a harsh tone. Chihiro jumped a little, she wasn't expecting to yell at her to leave. It angered her. She forcefully slammed the door closed, and look at Gaara straight in they eyes.

"Sabuka no Gaara, I am not afraid of you, least bit! I have something I need to tell you!"

"And what, may I ask is that?" Chihiro calmed herself down.

"Gaara, I've known you practically like your whole life. And as I got to know you more, I grew attached to you…" Gaara didn't follow too well. Chihiro looked at Gaara; in a sad slash cute way.

"Gaara, I love you…" _"Love? No one has ever loved me before." _That sentence confused Gaara the most. He wasn't too sure what love was, but knew that's what he felt towards her also. But, since he wasn't exactly sure he wasn't going to tell her. Gaara tried to clear his mind the best he could.

"Chihiro, you shouldn't love me. Even though I have my demon removed, it's no good, I'm still a demon nothing can change that." Gaara said going to the window look out at Suna. "Besides you're with Sasuke." Gaara said, saying the remaining Uchiha's name harshly. Chihiro looked sad. She walked over to Gaara, and started look out the window also.

"Gaara, I have remained in your shadow for many years, awaiting the day that you would acknowledge me. I couldn't stay in darkness for my whole life, I couldn't wait for you, not know if the day you acknowledge me would even come." Her words stung. She was always like that; she always got you to feel bad for her without even trying.

"I had to move on." She continued, and looked at Gaara. There long moment of silence between the two. Gaara remained looking out the window, as Chihiro continued looking at him. Gaara turned around, and looked at the sandy walls.

"My life is as boring as the walls…" Chihiro continued to look at him. "…sometimes they're posters, but they always get ripped down..." Chihiro thought about what he had said, and came up with a conclusion in her head. The conversation was leading no where. Chihiro had a very angered slash sad look one her face.

"And I can be ripped out of you life, as easily as a poster can be ripped off a wall!" Chihiro ran out of Gaara's home. Gaara didn't even bother following her, the truth be told, Gaara wasn't very fast as to Chihiro was a lot faster and he would never catch up with her. He just shrugged it off, and laid down trying to think of things to do again.

He successfully relaxed for about an hour, he decided that would be his best thing to do at that time. Gaara got up, and was about to get a glass of water, when the phone rang. Gaara sighed and picked up the phone, hoping it was no Kazekage people.

"Hello?" Gaara said to the other person on the line.

"_Lord Kazekage…" _The other person on the line said.

"If it's something stupid, hang up the phone now." Gaara said angered that he was being called into work.

"_No Lord Kazekage, it's very important, we need you at the south par of town." _Gaara sighed.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." Gaara said then hung up the phone. Gaara went to his room and put his Kazekage outfit on, and poofed to the south part of Konoha.

When he got there he was met by one of the many Jonin's of Suna. He greeted Gaara, but Gaara just walked by him.

"Ok so what happened?" Gaara said walking where many people where huddling. The Jonin, who was his sensei Baki, walked with him.

"Apparent suicide, there are twenty slashes on both wrists. It's a damn shame." Baki said, Gaara continued walking, till he reached a body. The site wasn't something you would want to see. Gaara scanned the body, tears started to fill his eyes as he saw the person he was dead. Chihiro.

Her katana that once was on her back was now in her hand covered with blood. She had dropped her mask to the right on her side. The place was very bloody. Gaara looked at her wrists; there were twenty wounds on both of them, as Baki said. There was no doubt, she committed suicide. Gaara had noticed that there was a note in her left hand. Gaara bent down and took it out of her hand. It read…

_I was never happy. I tried so hard to find love_

_But could find anyone to love me for me, I took_

_My own life because I wanted to find peace and_

_To Gaara, I will always love you not as a demon_

_But for whom you really are. I never thought of _

_You as a demon, but as someone who was always_

_Alone and needed love. _

_Chihiro Acheina_

The letter was hard to read. Gaara just let the tears fall from his eyes, fall onto the letter.

"Lord Kazekage?" Gaara kneeled next to Chihiro, and looked at her eyes. He could see into them, because they were closed. The tears started falling again.

"You fill my sandy wall with posters, and I will never rip them down." Gaara said to himself. "I will always love you, Chihiro."

The End

* * *

I hope this tragedy story seems more like a tragedy, and longer. My last one wasn't too good but I hope this one is better. Again for reference of who Chihiro is, read the rose that cries on my bio. **REVIEW**!

* * *

P-O-T-S 


End file.
